


Off-Kilter

by SamuelJames



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty notices that Linus is a little off in the planning stage of a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Off-Kilter_   
>  _**Pairing:** Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Rusty notices that Linus is a little off in the planning stage of a job._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Linus has been quiet all day so Rusty pulls him aside.

“You okay?”

Linus nods.

“Truth, kid.”

“I’m okay, Rusty, not great but okay. Just a bit off but I won't screw up. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Shit, kid, I’ll always worry. Part of being your Dom is making sure you get what you need, so I can’t switch off the worry. Plus I really don't like that you jumped right to assuming I'd think you're going to screw up. I worry about the way any of our plans can go wrong but you're good at this. Got that?”

Linus nods, crossing his arms. “Sorry, old thought patterns I guess. We can’t do this here. Tonight we can talk if you need to but I’m just worried about this job, there’s a lot riding on it. I'm probably never going to go into a job feeling overconfident.”

“I get it. Things can go wrong, especially with a plan like this one that has a lot of moving parts. Later, Linus.”

Rusty watches Linus walk back to the others and an idea forms in his head, pleasant plans for de-stressing his boy later. It's probably just the change in routine that has Linus off-kilter. 

When the plans are finalized and everyone's had their input on what could or might go wrong, Danny lets them leave and Rusty makes a call to their hotel before taking Linus back.

He lets Linus go ahead of him into their room. Linus stops and turns. 

"A massage?"

"Yes," Rusty says, gesturing at the plinth. "Strip down to your underwear and lie on the towel."

Linus kisses him quickly and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Thanks, Rusty, for always taking care of me."

Rusty smiles, shucking off his jacket. "I never need thanks, Linus."


End file.
